


what comes after paradise

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tendou and Ushiwaka are on their way to Nationals... by train, as spectators, but everything is according to keikaku, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: The city melts around them as the train speeds up, the green of the parks bleeds into the grey of the buildings, and neon advertisements twirl into street lights, painting their faces in oranges and purples. Satori lays his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, lids half mast, staring at nothing in particular. He wonders, what comes after paradise.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	what comes after paradise

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how quick mental health can spiral downwards, but also how I can always find my safe haven in Ushiten

The city melts around them as the train speeds up, the green of the parks bleeds into the grey of the buildings, and neon advertisements twirl into street lights, painting their faces in oranges and purples. Satori lays his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, lids half-mast, staring at nothing in particular. He wonders, what comes after paradise.

Their last practice together is done.

Wakatoshi bestowed the burden of blocking upon Kawanishi’s shoulders.

Entrusted Goshiki with the team.

Wakatoshi said his goodbyes.

It feels all too sudden for Satori; he had different plans. He planned for a showdown with Inarizaki’s all bendy-bendy blocker, Suna. Another with the Immovable Hirugami. A match of wits against the bickering blockers from Mujinazaka. Shutting aces down one by one, starting with Sakusa, Bokuto, and Kiryuu.

He planned for Nationals.

And a few months more, playing beside Wakatoshi.

“Say,“ he starts, lifting his head up just enough to search Wakatoshi’s eyes, “if tomorrow is the apocalypse, what would be the last song you listened to?“

“Tomorrow is not the apocalypse, Tendou,“ Wakatoshi says. His voice, warm and deep and familiar, curls into his ears comfortably. Satori could have asked something else. Anything else. Something closer to Wakatoshi’s comfort zone. But Wakatoshi never minds, no matter how absurd Satori is, so he asked the first thing that popped into his mind.

He just wanted to hear Wakatoshi’s voice. He wanted an anchor against the storm raging in his mind.

“We can’t say for sure if it’s not, can we? I don’t think the apocalypse would be kind enough to send a message beforehand, warning us about its arrival,” he chuckles, leaning back against Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “But now that I think about it, it might actually have? Think of all the signs of global warming and overpopulation! How considerate of the apocalypse, isn’t it?”

“Global warming and overpopulation are indeed alarming,” Wakatoshi agrees. “But I doubt the world could end from one day to the next.”

“Hypothetically, Wakatoshi-kun. Suppose tomorrow’s the end of the world. Just for the sake of this question. Which would be the song you listened to last?“

“I don’t listen to music much,“ Wakatoshi replies, almost apologetically.

“Not even the ones I showed you?” Satori asks.

“I don’t really know when a good time is to listen to music.”

“Many people listen to music during running.”

“I think it would throw off my rhythm.”

“Then what about studying?”

“I would rather focus on one thing at once.”

“How about now?” Satori suggests, reaching for his pocket. “Train rides are long and boring.”

“That sounds acceptable,” Wakatoshi nods. “But I would rather listen to you.”

“For two hours?”

“Hm.”

“Wakatoshi?”

“Hm?”

“Remind me to profess my never-ending love for you once we arrive in Tokyo.”

To this, the answer is silence. 

Satori turns his head to peek up at Wakatoshi, and he is greeted with a blush – a pleasant surprise – spreading rapidly across Wakatoshi’s face, burning from his ears to his nose and down his neck.

Satori cannot help himself. He presses a peck on Wakatoshi’s chin.

Wakatoshi clears his throat.

Satori raises his brows, leaning back, waiting for Wakatoshi to say something.

Instead, Wakatoshi takes a quick look around and dips down to capture Satori’s lips with his own.

His paradise may have been lost, robbed from him, pulled from under his feet prematurely – but as Satori grabs the collar of Wakatoshi’s coat, he thinks he managed to cling to his happiness.


End file.
